hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012-13 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/SPac 1
03F.NONAME Tropical Depression 03F This one is out there too. It's a ways away from 04f, but either way, we should see one, or two, named storms in the next few days. Probrably not 03F though, this one's falling apart fast. Ryan1000 14:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Dead now. Oh well... Ryan1000 18:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) 05F.FREDA Tropical Cyclone Freda SPac's picking up steam again, now likely to become a C2 or 3. Currently moving away from the Slomon Islands and expected to move to the west of New Caledonia. Ryan1000 03:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Freda is poised to move into the Australian region. It's less than a degree away from qualifying as an Australian region tropical cyclone. AndrewTalk To Me 14:56, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Severe Tropical Cyclone Freda With current maximum sustained winds of 80 knots and a minimum pressure of 955 hPa, Freda is taking off like its predecessor Evan. As it currently affects the Solomon Islands with torrents of rain, we are poised to have another desructive storm and the second hypothetical retiree in the making. AndrewTalk To Me 22:04, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow, look at what has happened in the past in the past few hours. Talk about caffeine in the ocean...Freda's already a Category 4 tropical cyclone (AUS scale), packing those 90 knot winds. Not only that, Freda's rivaling its predecessor Evan by 3 mb (Evan's 943 mb pressure vs. Freda's 940 mb pressure)! This means Freda is the strongest storm of the season!!! I hope this doesn't get any worse... AndrewTalk To Me 04:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) It's still expected to miss New Caledonia to the southwest while it heads out to sea, but like Evan, it could also pass close enough to severely affect the island. Pretty strong, but I don't expect this one to be as bad as Evan. Ryan1000 01:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Freda (2nd time) Falling apart... Ryan1000 05:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Down to 45 mph/989 hPa, making it a Category 1 tropical cyclone. AndrewTalk To Me 23:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Ex-Tropical Disturbance Freda Freda, a 991 mb extratropical cyclone, has degenerated. Amazingly, no damages or deaths have yet been reported. AndrewTalk To Me 02:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) 06F.NONAME Tropical Depression 06F Briefly existing in the SPac, but won't become much of anything. Ryan1000 05:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Long gone. AndrewTalk To Me 18:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) 07F.NONAME Tropical Depression 07F Another one, but like 06F, not expecting much out of this. Maybe could become Garry as it heads southeast out to sea. Ryan1000 19:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Gone. Actually, this storm never went beyond tropical disturbance status. AndrewTalk To Me 18:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) 08F.NONAME Tropical Depression 08F This depression may become a Category 1 tropical cyclone (AUS scale) in the next couple days. AndrewTalk To Me 18:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Will he make a landfall in Sydney Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I do not think so, because the depression is moving southeastward away from Australia. AndrewTalk To Me 18:38, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Weakening slightly. AndrewTalk To Me 01:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) 09F.GARRY Tropical Disturbance 09F And we have got another new disturbance. I do not know what it will end up causing... AndrewTalk To Me 01:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Pretty disorganized atm, don't expect this to become much. Ryan1000 14:25, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::This one looks like it will become a tropical cyclone and stay out to sea for most of it's life. Following it might be two other cyclones that directly impact Fiji, but we'll see whether the model verifies... Supportstorm (talk) 01:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression 09F Now upgraded to a 35 mph/999 mb tropical depression. Also, the JTWC has initiated advisories on the depression (if there is an error in the way I put this depression in the active storms template, please fix it). AndrewTalk To Me 01:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) JTWC calls it 10P.Isaac829 01:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Garry Now named Garry. This one should head southeast and become a cat 1 cyclone while it passes through the French Polynesia archapelago. Ryan1000 18:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Now Garry is up to a Category 2 tropical cyclone. AndrewTalk To Me 00:07, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Garry's pressure is up to 987 mb from 985 mb. AndrewTalk To Me 12:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Cyclone Garry And the third severe tropical cyclone is upon us. P.S. This is slightly off-topic, but when was the last time the first three named tropical cyclones of a South Pacific cyclone season became severe tropical cyclones? AndrewTalk To Me 21:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) 1999-2000 was the last time it happened, but there were many disturbances and depressions that intervened, and 2 of them were only cat 1's (cat 3 severe on FMS scale). Gary seems to be strengthening a bit, up to cat 2, and he's likely to weaken from here while passing through the Cook Islands and French Polynesia. Ryan1000 17:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Garry (2nd time) After peaking as a Category 2 tropical cyclone (SSHS), Garry has collapsed into a Category 1 tropical cyclone (AUS scale). AndrewTalk To Me 20:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Ex-Tropical Cyclone Garry Goodbye, Garry. Now you're just a 997 mb remnant low. AndrewTalk To Me 14:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC)